


what a feeling to be right here (beside you now)

by stxrthief



Series: Semishira Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fools, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Semi Eita, Other, Post-Time Skip, SemiShira Week, SemiShira Week 2020, Stargazing, yall really thought i wouldn't write enby semi at some point this week?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrthief/pseuds/stxrthief
Summary: Eita's ethereal, with the moon and stars shining on their face like this.Kenjirou could watch them for the rest of his life and not get tired of the view.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Semishira Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984357
Kudos: 36





	what a feeling to be right here (beside you now)

_"We were playing in the sand.."_

_"When you found a little band.."_

_"You told me you fell in love with it,"_

_"Hadn't gone as I planned."_

Kenjirou glances over at Eita. The pair of them are sitting out on the roof of their building. The city is quieter than usual, as if it's silencing itself just for them, letting them have their moment together.

They haven't had the time or energy recently do much more than cuddle until they fall asleep in each other's arms.

Neither is surprised though - Kenjirou's a med student, and Eita works full time in a municipal office, plus, they're in a band. They won't always have time for each other. They've accepted that. They'll overcome it together, they'll have their moments.

_"When you had to bid adieu.."_

_"Said you'd never love anew..."_

_"I wondered if I could hold it,"_

_"And fall in love with it too."_

Eita brought their ukulele up onto the roof. They've been singing softly for the last twenty minutes, their soft voice floating on the breeze that ruffles Kenjirou's bangs.

Eita's pretty. It makes sense they have a pretty voice too.

Their voice carries without them even trying, and Kenjirou could listen forever.

He tilts his head back and looks up to the starlit sky. The moon's out too, making her journey across the sky.

He looks over at Eita, who's practically bathing in the silvery light.

Eita's ethereal, with the moon and stars shining on their face like this.

Kenjirou could watch them for the rest of his life and not get tired of the view.

He's so in love.

He knows Eita feels the same.

The only sounds are cars occasionally passing below, and Eita's soft strumming and singing. 

Kenjirou can't think of anything else he could possibly want.

**Author's Note:**

> not me projecting onto semi and making them genderqueer (i use she/they)
> 
> anyways leave some feedback? it's great encouragement.


End file.
